


8 9 3

by bbingbbing



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Mentions of Blood, One Shot, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbingbbing/pseuds/bbingbbing
Summary: gangster!youngbin races home to take care of his almost-robbed boyfriend juho
Relationships: Baek Juho | Zuho/Kim Youngbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	8 9 3

youngbins phone buzzes. 

he swipes the phone from his desk, getting up and striding to the window. he answers the call. 

“this is youngbin.”

“y-youngbin!” juho cries. an icy chill races down youngbins spine. 

“juho? what’s wrong?” youngbin begins to pace, staring out over the brightly lit city. he scans the streets below, wondering if he could spot the person on the other end. 

“th-there was- some-someone-” 

“breathe,” youngbin murmurs soothingly. 

juho takes in a few gulps of air. 

“someone tried t-to rob m-me on the street, and-”

“are you hurt?”

“a c-couple scrapes and b-b-bruises.”

youngbin stops. “where are you.”

“home.” his breathing is ragged. 

“i’ll be right there. don’t go anywhere. drink some water, okay? i’ll be home soon.”

“o-okay,” juho whispers. 

youngbin hangs up. 

he slams his fist against the glass wall, glaring at the tall buildings scraping the sky.

he takes a deep breath. 

then he spins on his heel, grabs the jacket off the back of his chair, and runs. 

his body doesn’t move fast enough. his car doesn’t go fast enough. the world is too slow, time is too slow. there are too many things in between him and his destination. 

in between him and the only person that matters. 

he skips the elevator when he gets to the apartment building. takes the stairs three at a time. 

it takes him a couple tries to get the door open, but he eventually succeeds in doing so. he tears inside, tripping over himself as he takes off his shoes. 

he finds juho on the couch, nursing a glass of water. he looks up, wide-eyed, when youngbin enters. 

“youngbin,” juho breathes. 

“i’m right here,” he replies, dashing over and wrapping juho in his arms. 

they stay like that for a moment or two. both of their chests heave, their hearts beating too fast for their rib cages. 

but eventually their breathing slows as the presence of the other calms them. 

youngbin finally pulls away to examine juhos face. he watches the fear flicker across juhos complexion when he sees youngbin seething. 

youngbin tilts juhos chin up, index finger nestled under his jaw while he strokes his cheek gently with his thumb. 

for a split second, youngbin smirks. he would love to see what the other person looked like, knowing juhos self-defense capabilities. 

juho feels his blood run cold. he does not want to know what that smirk means. 

youngbin moves his head around a bit, neck straining as he gets a good look at juhos face. juho stares at the swirls of ink peeking out from underneath his collar, the menacing monsters decorating his skin slipping out to bare their fangs. 

juho gulps. 

youngbin’s expression turns grim as he delicately thumbs away the blood stain from the corner of juhos mouth, saying nothing. 

using his other hand, youngbin brushes aside a few strands of hair, exposing the darkening spot around juhos eye. juho winces, ever so slightly, when youngbins finger brushes over the skin there. 

youngbin fumes. 

juhos heart skips a beat when youngbin finally meets his gaze. his voice is low, quiet and tense. his eyes dance, barely-restrained rage flickering in them. 

“now. you will tell me. in exquisite detail.”

youngbin swipes his tongue over his bottom lip in anticipation. juho shivers. 

“who did this to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact! the title is a reference to the origin of the word “yakuza,” in japanese, which means “mafia.” it comes from the worst possible hand dealt in a traditional japanese card game that uses “hanafuda,” or “flower cards.” 8 can be read as yattsu/ya, 9 as ku, and 3 as san/za.
> 
> find me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/bbing__bbing__/) or [instagram!](https://www.instagram.com/bbing__bbing__/)


End file.
